Devices for collecting the beverage inadvertently dripped from the spigot of a dispenser are widely known. These devices typically include a collection reservoir suspended beneath the spigot outlet at a distance which is greater than the height of a drinking vessel so that the drinking vessel may be conveniently placed in the beverage dispensing position. Since the distance from the spigot outlet to the top of the collection reservoir is usually fixed, taller than average drinking vessels cannot be easily accommodated by a typical drip collecting device. On the other hand, when shorter than average drinking vessels are employed with such a device, excessive splashing of beverage dripped into the collection reservoir can result in the unintended loss of liquid from the collection reservoir thereby reducing the effectiveness of the device.